


A Little Less Wisdom

by annaxmims



Series: Tumblr Prompts [94]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buck is on Drugs Though, Crack, Fluff, He Still Means it, Love Confessions, M/M, Medical Procedures, Wisdom Teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25730434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaxmims/pseuds/annaxmims
Summary: Tumblr Prompt:Could you write a story about Buck getting his wisdom teeth removed and Eddie takes him to his house to watch him until Maddie gets off work and Buck starts spewing random stuff and in the middle of it he admits to liking Eddie? Thanks ❤❤
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Tumblr Prompts [94]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626286
Comments: 4
Kudos: 233





	A Little Less Wisdom

Whenever one of the Buckley siblings asked for a favor it usually didn’t turn out well for him. Usually it came from Buck, but occasionally Maddie would ask him to help her out. He wasn’t really sure which was worse. 

But somehow he was immune to their charms and that’s how he ended up with a very loopy Buck in the passenger seat of his truck. 

Maddie had called him that morning frantically asking for his help. She’d been called in to work and Buck was due to get his wisdom teeth out. Eddie knew how much his teeth had been bothering him lately, catching Buck rubbing his jaw and popping tylenol like candy while at work. 

Eddie had sympathy for the poor kid and he’d told Maddie he’d take care of it and watch out for Buck until she got off work.

“Eddie Diaz you’re a lifesaver.”

“Yeah yeah, you owe me,” he said before the line clicked off.

When he picked Buck up the poor kid was miserable.

“Hey Buck,” he greeted when he climbed into the truck.

“Hey,” he grumbled.

“Aren’t you a ray of sunshine.”

“Shut up. Don’t wanna get them out,” he mumbled.

“I know buddy but you have to. They’re hurting you.”

After all of his various injuries Buck had a lot of anxiety about surgery and not having Maddie with him made it worse.

Buck just pouted and slumped into his seat.

“Hey,” Eddie placed a gentle hand on his knee. “I’m gonna be there the whole time. I won’t leave until Maddie comes to get you.”

“Promise?”

“I promise.”

When Eddie parked his truck at the dentist’s office Eddie turned to look at him, “You need a minute?”

“No. I’m okay. You’re not leaving right?”

“Nope. I don’t know if they’ll let me go back with you but I’ll be in the waiting room when you come out.”

“Okay.”

Buck signed himself in and took a seat next to Eddie, fidgeting and biting his lip.

“Quit that, you’re gonna bleed.”

He reached into his pocket and took out one of the fidget toys he always kept on hand for Christopher.

“Thanks,” Buck mumbled, rolling the ball over in his hands, feeling the bumps on his skin.

“Evan Buckley,” the nurse called.

Buck handed the toy back to him and stood up, glancing back over his shoulder at Eddie.

“Would you like your husband to come back with you?”

Buck didn’t even register that she’d said husband and nodded quickly, “Yes please.”

The nurse beckoned Eddie toward them and he stood quickly following them to the operating room.

Eddie was instructed to take a seat in one of the chairs against the wall. He was out of the way of the doctors but still in Buck’s line of sight.

Buck went down quickly when the nurse placed the mask over his face. 

The procedure took just under an hour and Eddie was almost amazed at the sheer amount of blood that had come out of Buck’s mouth.

Buck woke slowly and Eddie prepared himself for the worst. He’d been around long enough to know that Buck didn’t react to anesthesia well, usually panicking when he woke.

This time though, he blinked softly, eyes immediately catching Eddie’s.

“Wha happ’n?” he questioned, voice muffled by the cotton in his mouth.

“You got your wisdom teeth out Buck.”

“Not gon’ be smart no more?”

Eddie had to suppress a laugh, “No buddy you’re still gonna be smart. I promise.”

“Oh, kay.”

Buck relaxed back into his chair going silent for a minute before looking around.

“Maddie?” he asked.

“Maddie’s at work. That’s why I’m here.”

“Want Maddie,” and there goes the panic.

“Hey it’s okay. You wanna call Maddie.”

“Uh huh.”

“Okay.”

Eddie fished out his phone and called Maddie, praying that she answered.

“Hey Eddie. How’s Buck?”

“He just woke up and he’s looking for you. Can you talk to him for a minute?”

“Yeah I’m on my break right now. Hold the phone for him.”

Eddie held the phone up to Buck’s face, being mindful of his swollen jaw.

“Hi Maddie.”

“Hurts.”

“Eddie’s here.”

“Okay. Love you.”

Eddie only caught Buck’s end of the conversation but whatever Maddie said seemed to have settled him.

“I get off at one but I’m going to see if I can leave earlier. I’ll let you know.”

“Okay. See you then Maddie.”

“See you Eddie. And thank you again.”

The nurse came back a few minutes later with a wheelchair and a prescription, giving Eddie instructions on how Buck should take his medication. He wrote them down in the notes on his phone to pass off to Maddie later.

Eddie helped Buck out of the dentist chair and into the wheelchair, instructing him to hold the prescription paper. Buck kept a death grip on it as he pushed him out to his truck.

They made a quick stop by the pharmacy to get his medicine before heading back to Eddie’s house.

He set Buck up on the couch with a blanket and an ice pack before wandering in the kitchen to find something Buck could eat. He needed to get something in him before he took his pain meds or it wasn’t gonna be pretty.

“Chicken noodle soup okay Buck?” he called out.

“Yes,” Buck’s words were soft, between the gauze in his mouth and not being able to open it very far to talk, and Eddie had to strain to hear him.

He cracked open the can and poured the contents into a bowl before putting it in the microwave to heat up.

He wrapped a towel around the hot bowl before taking it to Buck, knowing he still wasn’t completely in control of his motor skills. He really didn’t want Buck to be dealing with burns on top of his missing teeth.

“Can you feed yourself or do you want me to?”

It was sad to say that feeding his almost thirty year old best friend soup was not the weirdest thing he’d done over the course of their friendship.

“You do it?”

“Okay, blow on this.”

He put a spoonful up to Buck’s lips for him to blow gently before spooning it into his mouth. They made it though half the bowl that way before Buck pushed it away. Eddie gave him some water and one of his pain pills before taking the bowl back to the kitchen.

He sat back down on the couch and Buck slid down so that his head was in Eddie’s lap. The ice pack on his jaw pressed against Eddie’s thigh, the cold seeping through his jeans, but Eddie didn’t move him.

“You tired?”

Buck nodded, shifting to get more comfortable.

“Sleep for a little bit then.”

“Stay?” Buck questioned.

“You’re on top of me buddy, I couldn’t move if I tried.”

Buck glared up at him and Eddie laughed, running a hand through his hair, “Yes I’ll stay.”

Buck seemed satisfied and closed his eyes, pressing his forehead to Eddie’s belly, “Love you Eddie.”

*****

Buck was awake and slightly more alert when Maddie came to pick him up.

“Thank you again Eddie,” she said again as she herded her little brother out to her car.

“No problem Maddie.”

Eddie didn’t have much time to think about Buck’s medicated love confession because soon after Maddie left, Christopher arrived home from school.

He talked a mile a minute from the time Carla dropped him off until they were seated at the table for dinner, telling Eddie anything and everything about school that day.

“What did you do today Dad?” he questioned as he took a bite of his alfredo, God bless Carla and her freezer meals.

“I had to take Buck to the dentist. He got his wisdom teeth out.”

“Buck was here?” Christopher sounded vaguely offended that his Buck had been there without him.

“Yeah buddy, just until Maddie came to get him. He wasn’t much fun anyway. He was sleepy and loopy from his medicine.”

“Oh.”

That seemed to satisfy him and he went back to chattering about his science project that he was going to need Buck’s help with.

When Christopher was sound asleep, tucked in his bed, Eddie collapsed on his, trying to muster up the motivation to go shower.

He was contemplating the merits of waking up slightly earlier to shower in the morning when his phone buzzed.

_ From Buck: I’m still kinda loopy but the keys aren’t running together anymore. I meant what I said :) _

Eddie laughed at Buck’s love for emojis.

_ To Buck: Good. Me too. But I’m not about to tell you in a text. See you tomorrow? _

_ From Buck: Tomorrow :) _


End file.
